Secrets, secrets, are no fun
by BubblyBeachBaby
Summary: The Pretty Committee is in High School! And the boys go to the same school! Drama, new relationships, secrets, rumors, and surprises. R&R!
1. Introduction

**CAN YOU SAY, "DRAMA?"**

**Massie Block: **High School is starting, and Massie is more nervous than ever! She's at Ocean Country High School now and there's nothing she can do about it. The school is twice the size of OCD. The 12th grade alphas are three times as mean, but most of all...the drama is four times as overwhelming. While trying to figure out what's going on with everybody (Derrington included) and at the same time trying to be cool in front of all the upperclassmen and keep TPC from collapsing, Massie may just lose it.

**Kristen Gregory: **High School at BOH could nawt be better for K! She's doing ah-mazing in all her classes and she has a job at Starbucks to make some extra cash. And finally, her parents are starting to loosen up a bit about clothes! Kristen was actually allowed to wear jeans on her first day at BOH! Things couldn't be better for Kristen right now. Well, actually, they could. If she had a boyfriend. And, maybe if she would just tell Massie why she's being so quiet. She knows it's better if she tells someone, but...

**Alicia Rivera**: Still the Spanish beauty she's always been. The summer before 9th grade was possibly one of the most ah-mazing of her life! Will she spill what happened during the summer? Or will only she and one other person know?

**Dylan Marvil**: Keeps getting odd texts, letters, prezzies...from someone who's signing as "Secret Admirer." Dylan is kind of flattered, but at the same time a little creeped out. Who could it possibly be that knows all her favorite things?

**Claire Lyons**: Mopes around ALL THE TIME now. Not because school is over, not because she feels like Alicia, Massie, Kristen and Dylan are keeping a secret from her, and not because her computer is not working. BOH is OK, but Claire would give anything to be back in Orlando.


	2. Arriving

**THE RANGE ROVER**

**Monday, September 1st**

**7:49 A.M.**

"Sooo...who's excited?" Kendra Block said from the front seat as the car turned the corner.

"Me." Massie said flatly. She hadn't wanted to say anything, but her annoyingly polite mother would have scolded her for not answering.

"Me too!" Kristen said, actually meaning it. She played with the zipper on her pink Jansport backpack.

Massie looked at her friends' faces. Claire looked white as a ghost as she nibbled on her manicured thumbnail and stared out the window at the cloudy sky. Alicia adjusted the black side pony that jutted out from the lower part of her head as she stared out the window as well, and Dylan was chugging a bottle of water, completely oblivious to what she was about to face.

Massie put on a smile so no one would think _she _was nervous and added a cheerful, "It's gonna be sooo much fun being in high school. Right, Claire?"

Claire snapped out of her trance and her mouth molded into a forced smile. "Yeah." She said meekly, before staring back out the window.

Massie sighed and exchanged why-are-they-so-nervous glances with Kristen, who just shrugged. Massie gave Kristen a look that said do-something-hurry-up and Kristen frantically thought of some way to start a conversation.

Massie closed the partition between the front seat and the back seat and said, "So,"

"So...um...Dylan! Let's see if your Mom is on." Kristen grabbed the remote and pointed it at the television that hung from the ceiling. She flicked through the channels until Merri-Lee's merry face popped onto the screen.

"Hello, everybody!" Merri-Lee said as the clapping died down. "Now I would like to make a special shout-out to my daughter, Dylan! Good luck in high school, sweetie! You are so amazing and I know you'll have a great time!" She was about to say something else, but her daughter cut her off.

"Turn it off!" Dylan giggled as she covered her face. Kristen giggled, too, and Massie joined in. Alicia smirked, and Claire eventually smiled when the girls were practically ROTFL.

They were in the middle of laughing when Isaac tapped on the partition. Massie lowered it and said, "Yes?" between gasps for air as she wiped the streaming mascara off of her cheeks.

"We're here!" Kendra squealed.

The laughing died down and all the girls tumbled out of the Range Rover in great moods. "Byeeee!" The Pretty Committee cooed, waving to Isaac and Kendra as they pulled away from the curb.

"Oh..." Dylan started.

"My..." Claire said.

"Gosh." Kristen finished. The five stared at Briarwood-Octavian High and just gaped until a group of older girls walked by, pointing and laughing, muttering, "What losers!"

Massie snapped out of it first and said, "Off we go!" In her best happy voice. She was in the middle, and linked her right arm with Claire's left and her left arm with Alicia's right. Alicia linked with Dylan, and Claire linked with Kristen.

And with that, they all took off, their steps in sync, to what they didn't know was going to be a very, very...long...high school experience.


	3. Flirting Fiasco

**BOC-Homeroom**

**Monday, September 1st**

**8:10 A.M.**

"Welcome to Briarwood-Octavian High!" Miss Bryant, Massie, Claire and Alicia's homeroom teacher, said in an overly peppy voice.

Massie, Claire, and Alicia exchanged you-have-got-to-be-kidding looks.

"Now...um...oh! Lockers." Miss Bryant said. She ran around the room in frazzled circles, shuffling papers and looking in cabinets. "Here!" She triumphantly held a crinkled paper above her head.

"Now...uh...Maysie Block?" She looked over the tops of plastic pink glasses frames and scanned the room.

"Me." Massie said with a smirk, popping up from her seat and walking to the front of the room. Her espadrilles quietly crossed the room to where Miss Bryant was handing out locker cards. Massie plucked the card and pen from the woman's old hands and scribbled her name down on the card. She had theeee best locker in the entire school. And it was number 001. Massie pulled a lock from the box and made her way into the hall, not looking back.

Once outside, Massie realized the only other person in the hall with her was some strange girl she had never met.

"Heyyyy Massie." The girl said, twisting her hair into a sparkly pink banana clip. She was wearing a navy blue mini-dress with straight-legged white skinny jeans and navy blue espadrilles. She wore pearl earrings and a pearl necklace. Instead of a backpack she carried a white oversized designer tote. Massie froze. How could this person possibly know her name?

"Who are you?" Massie asked, looking t the girl's outfit.

"Um..." The girl said. "Don't cha remember me? It's me--Oh, no, you probably don't remember. I kind of look different than I used to. Uh..." She extended her hand. "Hi. I'm Alayna."

Massie put her hands on her hips and said, "And...uh, who are you exactly?"

"Um...I just told you. Alayna."

"I know your name." Massie snapped. "Who are you?"

"Um, I went to OCD. I used to be like besties with one of your little friends, and I have an older brother. Who someone in your clique-y group used to like." Alayna replied.

Massie rolled her eyes. "Do you think I was born yesterday?" Massie asked Alayna.

Alayna just smirked and turned on her heel, walking away.

"Who were you friends with?" Massie was about to ask. But she held back. Why call after an LBR who thought she knew Massie? It was pointless.

Massie went back to her locker, in the corner, between the trophy case and a filler space that was too small to fit a locker. Massie couldn't believe her luck! She had heard stories from Skye Hamilton that at BOH, the only trophies they got were silver. Which meant they made perfect mirrors! Massie kept herself from squealing.

But then she caught Alayna walking by in the reflection of the trophy, and she started to think about what she had said. _Besties with one of your friends. Your friend used to like my older brother. I went to OCD. _Who could it be? Massie started to think. Well, it could have been Olivia, since she was best friends with Alicia. But Olivia didn't have an older brother that someone liked, did she? Massie usually knew about all of her friends' crushes! Unless someone had kept a secret...Massie kept thinking. Claire was friends with Layne. Layne had an older brother, but...no one in the Pretty Committee had liked him, had they? Skye had. But Alayna had said that someone in her group liked the brother, not someone in the Pretty Committee. Skye was _technically _"in her group" since Skye had given her the key to the bomb shelter. Possible. But that would mean that Alayna—was Layne! But were Layne and Claire not friends anymore? And then why would Layne call herself A-LAYNE-a? It just didn't make sense.

Massie loaded her books into her squeaky clean navy blue locker and vowed to talk to Claire later. Now, it was time to mingle.

Massie saw Cam, Derrington, Kemp, Kori, Griffin, Josh, Skye, and two other DSL daters. She also spotted Chris Abeley and spoke to him first.

"Hey!" Massie grabbed the sleeve of his white tee and he turned to face her.

"Yeah?" Chris said. All of the guys he was talking to locked their eyes onto Massie.

"Um, can I ask you something..._in private?_" She glared at the chuckling guys who were still staring.

"Just ask me already!" Chris snapped.

Massie was shocked. When had Chris become such a jerk? She pulled him a few feet away and asked, "Has your sister changed? Like is she calling herself A-LAYNE-a? And dressing, like, nice?"

"Yeah." Chris said. "She re-did her room and stuff. Now can I go?" He said impatiently.

"Yeah." Massie said, knocking the books out of his hand. "Oops, sorry." She said, not meaning it one bit.

Massie rolled her eyes and flounced over to Claire, who was chatting it up with Cam, and said, "Have you seen LAYNE?"

"Why would I want to see that loser?" Claire muttered. Cam elbowed her. "I mean, no."

Massie looked confused. She just replied with, "Um, OK." and walked over to where Kristen was talking with some blonde guy. Massie smiled, and then walked over. There was a twinkle in Kristen's eyes. She was definitely flirting with this guy. Massie got closer, put her hand on K's shoulder, and screamed out loud when she saw who the guy was.


	4. Don't talk to

**BOH-THE HALLS**

**Monday, September 1st**

**8:38 A.M.**

"Go away!" Massie squealed, trying to hide behind her open locker. She was jammed in the dusty corner between her locker door and the trophy case.

"B-But you know I didn't mean anything!" Kristen looked away. She crossed her fingers behind her back so Massie couldn't see. "Honest!"

"Oh, shut up! I've heard that one before!" Massie's voice broke. She didn't want Kristen to hear her sob.

There was a pause.

"What? So you're allowed to wear jeans now so all of a sudden you can have any guy you want? Is that how it is?"

"No!" Kristen tried to move the locker door so Massie would come out, but years of texting left Massie's fingers strong and not letting go.

"You're lying!" Massie growled. Kristen was still pulling on the door.

"Im nawt!"

"Yes you are!" Massie roared, letting go of the door. Kristen went flying backwards and Massie slammed her locker shut, running for cover by Alicia's locker.

"Don't talk to Kristen." She said into Alicia's ear.

Alicia just subtly nodded, and, thankfully, didn't ask why. Massie walked back toward Claire, who was standing by Cam's locker, and whispered,"Don't talk to Kristen."

Claire nodded, and Cam shrugged, but Massie was already running towards Dylan. Once the message was passed to the redhead, Massie walked over to Derrington and growled, "What was that?"

"What? Kristen batting her eyes and smiling at me? It was her attempting to flirt, but failing miserably. It looked like she had an eye twitch." Derrick smirked.

Massie opened her mouth to defend her friend, but then remembered what a slug Kristen had been. Instead, Massie just giggled and said, "So true!"

The bell clanged and Massie said, "Got to go!"

"Me too!" Derrington smiled and then turned the other way. Massie was happy. Everything was going right. Little did she know, that soon, everything would be going wrong.


	5. Pretty Committee, Minus 1

**BOH-POOL**

**Monday, September 1st**

**9:02 A.M.**

"Arrange yourself in teams of four. Aaaaaand...go!" Mrs. Mair, the swim team coach, ordered promptly.

Massie frantically searched for her friends. They had all signed up for this class together. She grabbed Claire's wrist, and then pulled on a strand of Alicia's hair as she almost passed by. Then, Dylan ran over, dressed in a swimsuit she looked ah-mazing in.

Kristen stood frozen, on the pool deck, staring at Massie. Their eyes locked. Massie sent go-away-forever vibes and Kristen sent like-I'd-ever-want-to-be-your-friend-again vibes. Kristen turned away and joined a group with Olivia, Strawberry, and Kori.

Massie snorted. "Let her be friends with those B-listers." Massie smirked.

"Yeah!" Alicia chimed in, sticking her tongue out at Kristen when she was looking.

Claire and Dylan exchanged what-are-they-talking-about glances, but they knew they would be clued in soon.

"You four, team A!" Mrs. Mair pointed to Massie's group.

"A for Alphas!" Massie whispered to her group. The four air clapped and their feet splashed in the puddles on the concrete deck.

"You guys, team B!" She pointed to a team with Josh, Kemp, Derrick and Cam.

"B for Boys!" Massie giggled. Her true friends giggled too.

"You four, team C!" Mrs. Mair pointed to a group of Chris Plovert, Griffin, Meena and Heather.

"C for Co-ed!" Massie whispered.

"D!" The coach pointed to Kristen's group.

"D as in Dog. Female, that is!" Massie snapped. Her friends burst out laughing until Mrs. Mair made them quiet down.

"Aaaand, you three. Team E!" Mrs. Mair pointed to a group of A-LAYNE-a, Dempsey (who Massie was so over) and a cute guy Massie had never seen before.

"E for Ehmagawd!" Massie's mouth dropped open. A-LAYNE-a with two cute guys?! Massie shook it off and remembered she was with her best friends on a team. And Kristen would be gone forever. Massie wondered if that was what she really wanted.

Before it was their turn to swim, Team A all poured bottled water over their heads, soaking their hair. Massie had read in a magazine that it's better to rinse your hair before you swim so your hair absorbs the clean water, not the chlorine water. And then, the coach yelled, "SWITCH!"

"Well _that _wasn't hard." Claire said sarcastically, panting for air more than Massie's dog, Bean, when they raced in the blazing heat.

"Opposite of 'I don't agree.'" Alicia said as the four walked into the locker room. "I didn't even think I could run! But swim fast? It never even crossed my mind!"

Massie wiped her face with a fluffy white towel she had brought form home and then wrapped it around her hair. She shook open her pop-up changing tent and stepped inside. The other three did the same with the changing tents Massie had bought them. There was an extra one. But Massie just left it folded up in an empty locker for some lucky LBR to find. They would thank her. Once Massie had peeled off her wet swimsuit and slipped into her robe, she followed the Pretty Committee minus one to the showers. they all took the five in the back, hung their robes on the bar to serve as curtains, and turned on the water before everyone else came and used up all the hot water.


	6. Eavesdropping Friends

**BOH-THE CAFE**

**Monday, September 1**

**12:04 P.M.**

"Ehmagawd, where do we sit?" Alicia asked nervously as the Pretty Committee stood in the doorway of the Briarwood-Octavian High Cafe.

"There's like, no tables!" Dylan sighed, nibbling on a Luna bar.

"Relax!" Massie hissed back to her worrying group. She scanned the cafe, spotting Derrington nod his head at her, briefly showing the "M" brooch she had given him, sitting in the palm of his hand. She liked being with Derrington. It gave her something to brag about. And she liked him, of course

"Well, where do we go?" Claire eyed the many high school students mingling. It seemed every table was filled except for one that was next to the garbage cans. A few girls walked by wearing soccer uniforms. Massie expected Kristen to say, "Hey! There's a soccer team here!" But then she remembered that she wasn't talking to Kristen anymore.

"The only table is next to the garbage. And some new girl sitting with Meena and Heather. And some kids I've never seen before." Alicia mumbled.

Massie spotted a table. The table was only halfway filled. Strawberry, Kori, Olivia and...Kristen. Massie sighed. Maybe Kristen would forgive her for the little catastrophe this morning.

"What do we do?" Dylan asked.

"Well, we don't stand in the doorway looking like LBRs." Massie said.

Massie walked ahead and went straight for Strawberry and Kori's table. It wasn't the best they could do, but it wasn't the worst, either. The PC followed her.

Massie stopped in her tracks when she pretended to just realize who was at the table. "Ehmagawd, look, it's _the boyfriend snatcher._" She smirked.

Olivia immediately got up and left, pretending to have something better to do. She didn't want to get caught in the middle of this drama.

Kristen blushed. "Massie, not now." She said angrily.

"What? You're brave enough to flirt with Massie's boyfriend, but you're not brave enough to face her?" Alicia chimed in. The first-sight-of-the-filled-cafe nerves had worn off. Massie smiled. Alicia was back.

"No. And for the last time, Massie, I didn't--" Kristen said, on the verge of tears.

"Don't even give me that!" Massie snapped. "Even Derrick said it. Face it, Kristen. You're a liar. And the only reason you're trying to save yourself is because you know you're _nothing _without us. Without the Pretty Committee, you're just a poor girl. And nobody is going to be friends with a poor boyfriend-stealer." Massie stopped.

Kristen's eyes filled with tears. Massie heard Dylan cough, "Baby!"

This made Kristen run out of the cafe, with Strawberry and Kori looking horrified. They got up and went to a table by the doors.

Massie rolled her eyes and slid all of their food off of the table and onto the floor. She shooed away the other soccer players at the table and claimed it for the Pretty Committee. Life is sweet when you're an alpha.

"Massie, don't you think what you did to Kristen was a little...mean...?" Claire spoke up meekly, as the group started to eat in silence.

Massie tried to think of a comeback, but nothing came. So she answered with, "No. She deserved it."

"Oh." Claire said. She wanted to stay on Massie's good side. But something told her this wasn't right. Although she kept quiet for the rest of lunch.

As soon as the PC minus 1 was starting to throw away their lunch, Derrick came running over. Massie immediately reglossed and put on her "flirty face."

"Heyy." She said sweetly, patting the seat next to her. "Come sit with us." She smiled.

"Um, no." Derrington said quickly. "We have to talk."

Massie stomach locked, but she didn't let her nervousness show. "What's the matter?"

"Um, what you did to Kristen...I saw the whole thing." He said.

"Oh! Did you like it? Was I too nice?" Massie asked.

"Too nice?" Derrington looked horrified. "Massie, you were a total...ugh. Never mind. What I'm trying to say is that what you said to Kristen was possibly the meanest, nastiest thing I've ever heard anybody say to someone else's face. And..."

"Um, let's talk over there." She cut him off, not wanting to be embarrassed in front of her friends, even though she knew they would find out somehow. She led him to the cafe doors, with his back to them. She was good at hiding emotions, and she didn't want her friends to see if he looked angry.

"So, um...I think you were saying something about me." Massie said.

"Yeah. I was talking about how you're a rotten brat." Derrick said.

Massie's eyes went wide. "You did nawt just say that to me!" She had actually expected for him to say something worse.

"Um, yeah, I did."

"And where, exactly, did that come from?" Massie crossed her arms, searching for an answer in his facial expression. Nothing.

"If you hadn't said anything to Kristen, I wouldn't have said anything to you. Grow up, Massie. But in the mean time, we're over." Derrick said, expecting her to break down in tears and beg for his forgiveness.

Massie shrugged. She had totally expected that. And if he was going to treat her like dirt for her never letting Kristen live her little lie innocently, then so be it. Massie didn't want a boyfriend who didn't like her. Who did?

"Brooch?" She asked.

"What?" He said nervously.

_Ohhh...so he was hoping to keep the brooch. Well...NO!_ Massie thought. "Can. I. Have. My. Brooch?" Massie asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently.

He pulled it out of his pocket, but tossed it into the garbage can next to them.

Massie gasped. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COST?"

"No. And I don't care." He walked away triumphantly.

Massie gaped after him, but quickly stopped when she realized she was being watched. She couldn't see their faces, but Massie saw two whispering girls run out of the cafe. But she didn't care. All she cared about right now was what she was going to do now. Great. Now she had _two _people that deserved payback! Kristen's payback had already started...and now Derrick's would just begin. Massie marched triumphantly back to her table. Her friends had already knew what had happened. And that was just because they were her best friends.

Although, Massie was grateful she didn't have to repeat the entire scenario for them. That was definitely a plus of having eavesdropping friends.

**R&R! I know it's mostly Massie & Derrick, but the next chapter will be different. What should happen in the next few chapters? I have an idea, but I want to see what you want! Hope you like!**

**xox, bbb**


	7. Guess What?

**BOH**

**THE FIRST FLOOR GIRLS ROOM**

**Monday, September 1**

**12:08 P.M.**

Kristen ran—sprinted—out of the cafe. She had to get away from Massie Block. This, she knew, was part one of completely cutting Massie out of her life.

Kristen was just arriving into the girls room, the only place she could think of to get away from Massie without getting in trouble and risking the loss of her scholarship. What had she been thinking? Ugh. It was the first day of high school! But when she saw Derrick, standing all alone in the hallway, she felt sorry for him. So she talked to him. And then, Kristen realized,_ she liked Derrington. _And even though she _knew _he was Massie's, she had to go for it, just to see if he liked her back. And, as it turned out, he had no reaction to her bravery. And besides, all she did was bat her eyelashes a little and smile. Um...Massie was totally overreacting! And just thinking that, as she reapplied smudged eyeliner and mascara in the mirror, made Kristen feel ten times better.

Just then, the door to the room burst open and Strawberry and Kori ran inside.

"Oh. My. God. Kristen!" Strawberry shouted.

"What?" Kristen asked, without putting down the mascara brush.

"Derrick just broke up with Massie!" Kori blurted.

Kristen dropped the mascara. "What!?" It landed in one of the sinks. The bottom part sputtered black liquid all over and the brush left a trail along the side. Kori giggled.

"And he broke up with her because of what she said to you!" Strawberry added.

"Nooooo way!" Kristen beamed, as she tried to clean the mascara off the sink. She quickly wiped the smile off her face, knowing she was being mean, now. But then, she decided, Massie deserved it!

"So, are you gonna ask him out?" Kori demanded.

Kristen blushed. She looked under all the stalls, making sure no one was there, and then answered with a mischievous, "You know it!"

Kori and Strawberry screamed, and all three of them jumped up and down.

_Just like the Pretty Committee. _Kristen thought. And now she was truly happy.

**_I know that was like really short, but I just had to let Kristen know that Massington is over! Haha, Massington. I like typing that. Anywayyyyyssss...R&R with ideas for the next few chapters. _**

_**xox, b **_


End file.
